a Small Portrait of War
by Aeneas Regas
Summary: Tiina dan Tino Väinämöinen, kakak beradik yang hidup di masa perang dan memutuskan untuk ikut serta. Keduanya berusaha untuk menjaga satu sama lain untuk bertahan selama perang berlangsung. Dan seorang teman lama yang memutuskan untuk terlibat demi kedua kakak beradik yang sedang dalam penderitaan. [Pairing : Finland x Fem!Finland (Non-incest), Sweden x Fem!Finland]
Message from author : Tiina dan Tino sebagai tokoh utama, jadi sudut pandang bisa berubah.

Pairing : Finland x Fem!Finland (Tidak incest, hanya sebatas kasih sayang kakak beradik), Sweden x Fem!Finland.

* * *

Tiina masih muda, tetapi ia sudah merasakan betapa pahitnya masa perang dan melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Semua laki-laki di negaranya dipanggil untuk pergi ke medan perang. Bertepatan ketika mereka dipanggil, pada malam hari para tentara bersiap-siap memakai seragam mereka.

Mereka pergi ke stasiun diikuti oleh keluarga mereka, istri mereka, dan anak-anak mereka untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, mereka semua berharap saat itu bukan terakhir kalinya mereka berpisah. Banyak dari mereka yang masih sangat muda, ibu mereka tidak rela melepaskan putra-putranya, tetapi mereka sudah terlalu besar untuk berada di pengungsian. "Aku akan kembali setelah perang ini berakhir, aku berjanji." Itu yang kebanyakan dari mereka katakan, walaupun tidak semua dari mereka bisa kembali pulang.

Tino memutuskan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada adiknya yang tersayang sebelum berangkat ke stasiun, agar tidak terlalu membuatnya sedih dengan juga melihat orang-orang yang bernasib sama. Ia melihat di sekelilingnya, para _Lotta Svärd_ yang berkumpul sebelum masuk ke kereta. Mereka adalah perempuan-perempuan yang rela bergabung dan membantu dalam peperangan, biasanya mereka mengobati para tentara yang terluka, walaupun bukan itu saja tugas mereka. Peperangan memang membutuhkan sisi maskulin, tetapi disisi lain juga dibutuhkan sosok yang lembut, peduli, dan hangat, itulah peran mereka. Tino pun membayangkan, bagaimana jika Tiina juga bergabung? Ia bisa melihat adiknya setiap hari, tidak ada rasa kesepian, tidak ada rasa kerinduan yang mengusik setiap saat.

Tino memutuskan untuk masuk ke kereta, namun berhenti tepat didepan pintu ketika mendengar bertambah gaduhnya kerumunan. Ia menoleh, dan menemukan Tiina, adiknya sedang berusaha menerobos masuk ke kereta.

"Biarkan aku ikut! Aku akan bergabung dengan para _Lotta_!" Katanya berusaha untuk menerobos masuk, ia menemukan kakaknya yang berada di depan pintu masuk kereta, ia menatapnya dengan penuh harapan.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan izin! aku bisa tunjukan!" Katanya berusaha untuk tembus, mereka sempat tidak mengijinkannya karena tidak melihat seragamnya. Akhirnya pun diterimalah Tiina, ia memasuki kereta dan pergi ke tujuan yang sama dengan kakaknya.

Sesampai di kamp, Tino membantu membereskan peralatan, sedangkan para _Lotta_ sudah selesai membereskan tenda dan menyiapkan obat-obatan. Tino pun berjalan ke sekitar tenda, dan ia melihat Tiina yang baru saja keluar dari tenda. Ia sudah memakai seragam _Lotta Svärd_ , entah apa yang Tiina pikirkan sehingga ia secara tiba-tiba memutuskan bergabung, walaupun Tino pun bersyukur jika adiknya berada di dekatnya, hanya saja hal itu juga membuatnya khawatir.

Ia pun menghampiri adiknya, Tiina menoleh kearah kakaknya, sedikit terkejut. "Kakak.." Ia memandang Tino yang wajahnya penuh pertanyaan.

"Tiina.. kenapa kamu tiba-tiba bergabung? Walaupun kau Lotta, bahaya bisa saja datang jika sudah terlibat perang." Kata Tino, Tiina hanya menunduk dan berpikir bagaimana untuk menjelaskannya.

"Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada kakak, aku ingin berada di dekat kakak. Aku tahu aku sedikit egois, tapi aku berjanji tidak akan membuat kakak khawatir... aku akan jadi kuat, aku tidak akan merepotkan kakak.." Mata Tiina sembab, ia berusaha menahannya.

Tino mendekat dan memeluknya dengan erat, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka dalam nasib yang sama, keduanya saling menginginkan untuk berada di dekat satu sama lain. Tino menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dan mengarahkan wajah Tiina agar memandangnya.

"Aku sama kuatnya dengan Ivan, Kita akan melewati ini bersama-sama. Aku akan selalu kembali padamu dalam keadaan utuh." Kata Tino yang berusaha meyakinkan adiknya. Tiina mengangguk dan menahan agar tidak ada lagi air mata yang turun ke pipinya.

Pada pagi hari, para tentara mempersiapkan perlengkapan, persenjataan, dan artileri mereka sebelum melaksanakan misi. Saat itu masih pagi, langit masih berwana biru muda, matahari belum menampakan diri, saat yang tepat untuk memasang perangkap. Tino dan para tentara lain berkumpul di satu tenda dan membahas strategi secara terperinci. Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya mereka berangkat. Tiina pun hanya bisa berharap agar mereka kembali dengan selamat.

.

.

Hari itu angin musim dingin bertiup kencang diiringi dengan salju yang turun mengikuti kencangnya angin itu. Tiina sedang membereskan tenda dengan para Lotta lain, seraya memikirkan berita apa yang akan dibawa para tentara ketika mereka kembali. Apakah mereka akan berhasil? Akan ada berapa banyak kerusakan yang mereka alami? Semoga saja tidak, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti mengkhawatirkan mereka dan percaya bahwa mereka mampu, walaupun mereka sedang melawan musuh yang sangat besar.

Ketika salju berhenti turun, Tiina pun memutuskan untuk menjemur kain yang sempat ia tunda karena cuaca yang belum mereda. Ia mengangkat keranjang berisi kain dan pakaian seraya berjalan keluar tenda untuk menjemur. Tetapi perhatiannya teralihkan seketika oleh kedatangan para tentara yang dari kejauhan mulai terlihat. Ia pun menaruh keranjangnya kembali ke dalam tenda dan berjalan dengan Lotta lain untuk membantu tentara-tentara yang terluka.

Ia sangat khawatir jika kakaknya terluka, tetapi ia pun melihat kakaknya dapat berjalan dengan baik. Tidak ada tembakan atau luka yang serius, hanya sedikit goresan-goresan yang ada pada kakaknya. Bahkan kakaknya itu masih cukup kuat untuk merangkul seorang pria yang tubuhnya lebih besar yang tertembak pada kaki dan tangan kanannya. Ia dan kakaknya mengenal pria itu, seorang tentara _Svenska Frivilligkåren_ yang terkadang mengerikan dan sulit dimengerti, walaupun pada kenyataanya ia tidak seburuk yang sepertinya.

"Berwald!" Seru Tiina berlari kearah pria bertubuh besar itu, ia pun membantu kakaknya merangkul Berwald kedalam tenda. Mereka membawa Berwald ke ranjang yang kosong dan melepas sepatunya terlebih dahulu. Tiina mengambil peralatan dan obat-obatan yang diperluka, mulai dari kain, semangkuk air, perban, jarum suntik, obat bius, dan disinfektan. Ia mengeluarkan peluru yang ada di kaki Berwald sedangkan Berwald menahan rasa sakit dari luka tembak yang berada di tangan kanannya, walaupun wajahnya tidak seperti menahan sakit, Tiina dapat menyadarinya. Seperti yang Tiina sudah pikirkan, lukanya memang dalam dan lumayan besar untuk peluru yang menembus kulit, peluru dengan kaliber 7,62 mm milik tentara Soviet.

Tidak hanya Berwald yang terluka, sama halnya dengan tentara-tentara lain, mereka mengalami luka yang sama walaupun tidak semua dari mereka. Saat itu para Lotta sangat sibuk, dan akhirnya mereka dapat beristirahat setelah larut malam. Tetapi tidak untuk Tiina, ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, siapa saja yang akan gugur dalam perang ini, hal-hal yang menakutkan untuk dipikirkan. Yang akhirnya diganggu oleh suara seseorang yang membuka pintu tenda dan berjalan menghampirinya dari belakang. Tiina menoleh kearah belakang dan mendapati Berwald yang berjalan dengan kakinya yang terluka kearah Tiina, Tiina pun merasa kaget atas kehadirannya yang secara tiba-tiba dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya karena khawatir.

"Ah! Berwald! Lukamu belum pulih, kenapa kau kesini? Seharusnya kau bilang saja padaku jika butuh sesuatu!" Kata Tiina yang terlihat khawatir, ia berusaha untuk membawanya kembali ke tenda, tetapi Berwald menolak dan memutuskan untuk di samping tempat Tiina duduk sebelumnya. Tiina pun menemaninya, atau mungkin Berwald lah yang ingin menemaninya. Dengan begitu, mereka dapat membicarakan tentang sesuatu, itulah ada yang di pikiran Tiina.

"Umm, Berwald? Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Tiina sambil menoleh kearah Berwald yang sudah memandanginya sebelum ia menyadari. Tatapannya membuat Tiina menjauhkan wajahnya sejenak karena ketakutan, tetapi ia berusaha tenang karena seperti yang ia ketahui hal itu memang kebiasaannya.

"Hm?" Kata Berwald singkat, terkadang itulah caranya mengatakan ia.

"Kenapa.. kau bergabung dengan _Svenska Frivilligkå_ _ren_? Rasanya tidak enak jika membuatmu terlibat.." Tanya Tiina, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menunggu jawaban dari Berwald.

"Kau juga, kenapa kemari?" Berwald bertanya kembali, membuat Tiina bingung apa yang ingin ia katakan. Tanpa Tiina sadari, Berwald menaruh tangannya keatas pipi Tiina, tangannya yang dingin membuat Tiina terkejut.

"Suasana perang tidak cocok untukmu." Ujar Berwald, itulah yang ia pikirkan setiap kali melihat wajah Tiina yang tidak lagi ceria seperti dulu. Bahkan ketika mereka berpisah, Tiina masih bisa memberikan senyumannya walaupun dengan berat hati.

Pipi Tiina yang memucat semenjak perang dimulai memerah sesaat Berwald menyentuh pipinya. Bagaimana tidak, wajah Berwald yang terus memandangi Tiina mendekat, Tiina tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pria itu. Tiina pun memalingkan wajahnya yang malu dari Berwald, Ia tidak terus melihat mata biru kehijauan itu memandangi pipinya yang kemerahan.

"..Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tiina yang kebingungan, ditambah lagi dengan Berwald yang mencubit kedua pipinya dengan lembut, seakan ingin membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

"Senyumlah yang lebar." Itulah maksudnya, ia memang menginginkan Tiina yang selalu ceria.

Tiina tertawa kecil, memang membuatnya tersenyum sesaat, namun lumayan singkat. Ia menaruh tangannya diatas tangan Berwald hanya untuk melepaskannya dari wajahnya.

"Tidak ada yang ingin berada disini.. Tetapi kami membutuhkan satu sama lain.." Tiina memandangnya sesaat, lalu memandang lagi kearah bintang.

Berwald masih ingat jelas ketika mereka masih lebih muda, Tiina masih dapat tersenyum walaupun dalam masa perang. Masa itu adalah ketika Tiina dan kakaknya masih hidup di jalur yang sama dengan, perang yang ia alami bukanlah perangnya sendiri, ia masih memiliki Berwald di sisinya. Namun sekarang, bahkan tidak seharusnya Berwald ikut terlibat, walaupun Berwald bersikeras untuk membantunya.

Berwald ingin membuatnya mengerti bahwa ia akan selalu menolongnya walaupun tidak diminta. Tino adalah seorang sahabat yang sudah lama berada di sisinya, dan Tiina tidak jauh berbeda, hanya saja ia sudah merasakan sesuatu lebih berbeda padanya sejak lama, namun belum begitu bisa tersampaikan.

* * *

 _ **Lotta Svärd :**_ Organisasi perempuan yang membantu dalam perang.

 _ **Svenska Frivilligkåren :**_ Tentara sukarelawan dari Swedia, pada saat itu ada 9.640 anggota.


End file.
